Merope Gaunt went to hogwarts
by Marauders Fan 16
Summary: will merope go to Gryfindor were her father seems to think she is safe? or will she be in slytherin with a death threat over her head? Rated k hope u like it R&R!
1. Chapter 1

CH1 The Father

"Oi girl get down here!" was the first thing merope gaunt heard from her father.

"Coming" she called

"Hurry up or i will send this letter back right now" he yelled

'letter? she thought,for me?'  
"Im here" she said walking into the kitchen "Well,go on open that letter girl and then we know wether your a filthy squib or not" he sneered, her father thought her to be a squib as did her brother and grand-parents as well.

"Well im not a squib so please stop doing this to me your trying to scare me into thinking i am" she said as she grabbed the letter

Dear Miss Gaunt

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

phineas Black

Phineas Black

Deputy Headmaster

"Yes!" merope yelled "I got accepted im going to hogwarts"

to say her father was surprised would be an understatement he looked as if he was going to pass out.

"Well it seems your not a squib" he stated

"Father" said Morfin her brother "She just cant be a witch"

"Well i am ok Morfin" she near yelled her father had a proud look in his eye he didnt hate muggles like everyone thought he did he loved them they were so fascinating and his daughter being a witch was a great relieve because he knew she liked that riddle boy and if he didnt love her back she could just use a potion.

"And why not morfin?" he asked

"because she cant be i wont allow it to happen she's not going" he said defiantly

"You cant stop her she will do great at hogwarts and if i get a letter saying you've attacked her at all i will kill you myself" Marvolo all but yelled at him.

"Fine but she will not be in slytherin i swaer girl if you go to slytherin i will murder you" He said -  
Two weeks after she got her letter Merope and her father went to diagon alley to buy her school supplies.  
her father made sure she had her letter with her "have you got the school supply list?" he asked "Yes dad i have it here" she said taking it out of her pocket

First-year students will require: Uniform Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

Books The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment 1 Wand 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set of glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set of brass scales Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Well we must go to gringotts first we must open a school fault for you" he smiled warmly."And if your not in slytherin it doesnt matter because i love you and no hogwarts house will ever stop me from doing so"  
"Thanks dad" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 At diagon alley.

Half an hour after Merope gaunt walked out of hringotts with a full money bag jingling in her pocket and she felt so happy she was going to hogwarts.  
"Well i think we should work our way down the Alley starting at ollivanders" her father said.  
They walked down the alley and went to the wand shop with golden letters peeling of the sign.

"Why dont you go get your wand while i go get a refreshment" he never did get used to those gringotts carts

she nodded "Okay dad"  
and entered the shop there was already a girl waiting to get her wand.  
"Hi,im molly prewett" she said putting out her hand "Im merope gaunt" merope said shaking her hand

Just then a man appeared out from behind the shelves he smiled at the girls and said "Well getting your first wands?" he asked kindly "Yes" they said in unison "Well who would like to go first?" he asked Merope looked at molly and said "Well molly was here first she should go before me"  
"Oh thank you merope" molly said shyly mister ollivander smiled and said "You to make the greatest friends i have ever seen in my shop before,now miss?" "Prewett sir" molly supplied "Well miss prewett which is your wand hand?" he asked "My right hand" she answered automatically Mr ollivander shuffled through the shelves of wands and pulled out a thin box and placed it on the counter then said "Now why dont you try this one miss prewett" he said happily molly took the warm and red and gold sparks shot out of the tip of the wand mr ollivander was shocked out of his mind "Oh my that was the first time anyone found their first wand on the first try" he told her molly paid for the wand and waited for merope to get her wand as they were now the bestest of friends.

"Wand arm miss gaunt?" he asked calmly merope gasped "How did you know my last name?" she asked he smiled "I'm one of your fathers greatest friends I haven't seen you since you were a baby" "Oh ok,well my wand arm is my right hand" she said Mr ollivander went and oulled out the other wand on the shelf where he got mollys and gave it to merope "Well that is very surprising" as gold and red shot from her wand as well "It seems you two are the greatest of friends your wands share the same dragon heartstring core" he told them happily They paid for the wands and went to flourish and blotts to get there books for school when they bought all there books they met up with mr gaunt and he bought them their owls and told them it was so they could keep in contact with each other before they got to school molly went red in the face when he bought her owl and said "Really there's no need mr gaunt i will get it" she muttered embarassedly "Nonsense a friend of my daughters is a friend of mine" he handed the girls the owls and said that they could only name them once because once they get called a name it only answers to that name.  
shortly after the girls parted ways,mr gaunt side along appareting merope home and molly flooing home from the leaky cauldron,after promising to see eachother on the train.


	3. Chapter 3

ch3 Platform 9/3 quarters

Merope gaunt was awake at six oclock in the morning her father taught her some spells that wouldn't be traced by the ministry of magic and praised her when she got them in one go.

"What's going on here?" Morfin Gaunt sneered from behind them "Teaching the squib magic?" he asked "She is not a squib morfin if I ever hear you calling her that again I will disown you" marvolo told him.

"You wouldnt" he said going red in the face "Won't I?" the father asked

Morfin left the living room and went to get his school trunk from his room mr gaunt taught Merope more spells and got very excited and told her that she would make a proud gryffindor she then smiled and felt happiness that she never knew was there before.

At half ten merope and morfin where in the back of a ministry car their father had borrowed as he worked there.  
"I will get you for this" Morfin whispered to merope "For what?" she asked "For being a witch father wont even talk to me anymore unless he is telling me he is so proud of you" he snarled "If father hears you he will kill you" she snarled in anger "Hear what honey?" Mr Gaunt asked getting into the car "Nothing dad" said morfin throwing his sister a shut up look "Oh god dammit i wont take it anymore he said he is going to kill me for being a witch" she said to their father "You did what?" he snarled at morfin "Well she had no right taking your love from me" he said angrily "She didn't take my love from you,you did when you were being a prat towards your sister" Marvolo told him.

Twenty minutes later the Gaunt family arrived at platform nine and three quarters where morfin hurried of to his slytherin friends after shooting his sister a death glare which didnt go unnoticed by their father.  
He pulled merope aside and asked her to send him a letter letting him know which house she is in and also told her to let him know if morfin did anything to her.

Merope met up with molly a couple of minutes later and they found a compartment and then went to the windows to wave goodbye to their went into their compartment and chatted happily about the upcoming year when someone merope didn't want to see came into the compartment there infront of her was Morfin and his friends who all looked murderous.  
"Get out!" yelled molly she knew the biggest of the slytherins abraxas malfoy and she hated him with a vengance.  
"Or what prewett?" he sneered "We're not here to see you anyway no we are here to see the blood traitor"  
"Get out now before i curse you into oblivion" Merope snarled "I mean it if you dont get out i swear i will kill you morfin"  
morfin looked amused he near enough laughed at her "Oh? and you know the curse do you?" "No but i know ones which would leave you for dead" she yelled morfin paled he turned to his friends and left the compartment with the air of owning the place about them.

The train came to a stop at about half six at night the girls having changed already where craming the last of the sweets, that they bought from the lunch trolley the witch brough around,into their pockets and waited to get of the train.  
"First years over here,first years this way" a man called "Im professor kettleburn and i will be taking you for the first ride to hogwarts"  
The first years followed professor kettleburn to the boats at the edge of a black lake merope and molly shared a boat with a girl and a boy who both looked shy (muggle born) thought merope. They introduced thereselves as minerva mcgonagall and albus dumbledore,Oh then they aren't muggleborn she thought Everyone knew that the dumbledore family where pureblood and the mcgonagall's where halfbloods.  
"Everyone duck we are coming to a cliff dont get hit by it" kettleburn shouted they ducked their heads and the sight that followed made them gasp hogwarts was beautiful it surprised most first years as they where expecting some sort of muggle school building.  
the boats came to a stop at the other side of the lake professor kettleburn knocked on the large door which was swung open by a intimadating man "Hello,im professor black welcome to hogwarts i hope that whichever house you are in will be a privlage to you all and the students".  
the first years followed professor black into the hall and looked around in awe it was amazing they heard talking from the great hall.'the other students must alreay be here' merope thought.  
Instead of going to the hall professor black led them all to a smaller hall just beside the great hall and told them to wait while he went to get the other students ready for soon as he left the students left there was "Whats going to happen?" how do we get sorted" conversations.  
Merope looked around in awe as she saw ghosts appear from all ends of the seemed to be in the middle of a conversation themselves as the fat ghost was saying "Forgive and forget i say we should give him another chance"  
"My dear friar we have giving peeves enough chances as it is" said the ghost with blood stains on his silvery robes.  
"I say what are you all doing here?" the fat friar asked the first years suddenly noticing they where there.  
"new students? about to be sorted i suppose?" asked a proud looking ghost,a few students nodded others just stared in shock,"Hope to see you in gryfindor,my old house you know"  
"Move along the sorting ceremony is about to begin" Professor black had returned.  
Merope looked at Molly who looked as if she would burst into tears at any minute and put an arm around her in support Molly smiled in thanks.  
The first years were led into the great hall it looked magnificent it had four long tables with at least a hundred students at each and the ceiling it wasn't a ceiling at all it looked like the sky outside.  
professor led the students up to the teachers table where a stool with a hat on top of it everyone in the hall were staring at the hat so merope looked intently at it when a brim opened and the hat burst into song,  
A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind And tell where you belong!  
the students and teachers alike clapped hard and long for the hat.  
"When i call your name you will step up and put the sorting hat on you head and you will be sorted into your houses" professor black told the first unrolled a scroll and called "black,cyngus" before the sorting hat could even touch cyngus's head it shouted "slytherin" cyngus smiled and ran to the slytherin table.  
"Black,Orion" again the hat said before it touched his head "Slytherin" he ran and joined his brother.  
Then the hat took long befor it reached the p's "Prewett,Molly" the hat took at least one minute before it called "Gryfindor!" molly smiled at merope and ran to join the other three gryfindor's who where recently sorted.  
the hat took longer to get to the m's "Gaunt,Merope"  
everyone in the hall held their breath except the slytherin table i mean everyone knew the gaunts were slytherins by blood then..."Gryfindor" The gryfindor's were shocked but they clapped hard anyways molly being the loudest of all.  
Merope looked at her brother and smiled warmly which made him mad of course. then a man stood up at the staff table and the hall went quiet "Hello and welcome to another year at hogwarts for those of you who do not know I am professor dippet and I am you headmaster..now let the feast begin" he sat down.  
Suddenly food of all sorts appeared on the tables and the first years dug in Merope grabbed one of everything except for the humbugs as they didnt look very appetising.  
once the first years had there fill professor dippet stood again "Now that we are all fed and watered its now time to go to bed of you go" The gryfindor prefects,gideon and fabian prewett (molly's brothers)  
led the first years to the painting of a fat lady who asked "Password?" "Balderdash" said gideon,the potrait swung open to reveal the gryfindor common room there was many ooh's and ahh's at the furniture."Boys up the stairs and to your rght girls the same on your right"  
the first years went to their seperate dormitories and got ready for was happy to be there she was just about to go to bed when her owl came through the window it reminded her of the promise she made to her father about writing him and telling him what house she is in it still surprised her even now it had happened but she was a gryfindor through and through and she had to let him know.

A/N: like it? hate it? let me know R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

ch4 the threat

Merope recieved a letter from her father telling her he was so proud of her and that he would do anything to keep her there.

about two weeks into school merope got the worst kind of threat that she could imagine from her brother he caught her in the hall between defence against the dark arts and history of magic he called to her to wait so she slowed her pace and came to a stop."Merope,listen im actually glad your a witch but i couldnt say that infront of dad because i have to ask you something you have to do it though i'm asking you if you will help me become the next dark lord if you dont help me i will murder you in your sleep maybe i will even murder you right now" he said all this in a single breath.  
"I-you-your crazy!" she yelled and ran into class crying "So nice of you to-" professor flitwick was surprised to find merope gaunt crying "are you ok miss gaunt?" she shook her head "No sir I have a problem but i-uh well my brother-he-well-he-he-"she stopped finally realising she could not be understood through her tears.

"Come with me miss gaunt" professor flitwick said "We must go to professor dippet"  
"O-okay sir" she sobbed "Wait!" Molly shouted after them "Merope are you ok im so sorry I was at the bathroom" she said sincerely

"Would you like miss prewett to come with you?" flitwick asked merope gently she nodded her head "Follow me miss prewett we have to go to professor dippet miss gaunt has a problem it must be terrible if she is crying so much" he told molly.

THey arrived outside professor dippets office which was gaurded by gargoyles professor flitwick gave the password "Acid pops" and they sprang apart.  
The party followed the stairs and knocked on the door "Enter" called professor dippet They entered and he said "Well it's a bit earlier than previous years which of them is the trouble maker?" he asked "No-one headmaster" flitwick told him "Then what is the problem here?" he asked "Thats what we're here to find out" flitwick said they turned to merope and she said "My brother made a threat towards me" she told them "He told me if i don't help him become the next dark lord he would murder me he seems to like the idea of me being dead"  
"That's a serious accusation miss gaunt" dippet told her "I know sir but it's true I recorded it all" she said quickly.  
"You know of course muggle equipment are banned from hogwarts?" asked the headmaster "I could have you expelled!"  
"No not a recording device a recording spell i came across in the libray" she explained quickly "Abayro!" The spell worked they all heard as Morfin attempted to threaten her life.  
"Filius please bring Morfin Gaunt to my office" professor dippet commanded pale in the face "I apoligise miss Gaunt for calling you a liar"  
"That's ok sir what's going to happen to morfin?" merope asked "Well giving the circumstances he could be facing expulsion!" Dippet exclaimed he got up from his seat and grabbed some floo powder from its holder and threw it into the fireplace the flames instantly turned green and he called "Mr Gaunt this is Armando Dippet from hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry would you mind stepping into my office?" Mr Gaunt appeared and walked towards merope "Merope what's happened has something happened?"  
"It's about your son Mr Gaunt" Professor dippet said timidly "Morfin? what has he done to you merope?" Mr Gaunt looked very angry indeed.  
At that moment professor's slughorn and flitwick walked into the office with morfin.  
"Armando i brought horace seeing as he is the head of slytherin" Flitwick explained "Very well Mr Gaunt Morfin here threatened you daughter merope's life this morning" The headmaster said "Would you like to hear the recording Merope took?"  
"Yes! I would I have to know what he done and I'm sure Horace should know as well" Marvolo exclaimed "very well merope will you please play the recording for your father and professor slughorn?" he asked merope nodded "Abayro!" Mr Gaunt and professor Slughorn listened flabbergasted not believeing Morfin could do such a thing when it reached the part where he threatend merope's life Mr Gaunt told them to stop very angry at Morfin.  
"The punishment is for Morfin to be expelled from hogwarts his wand will be destroyed!" Dippet said "It's for the best Armando" Marvolo told him "No i wont let you destroy my wand,you have no right doing so" Morfin yelled "We have every right Morfin your wand will be destroyed you must learn to control your anger and you cant be allowed with something to control your magic anymore!" Professor Slughorn said.  
The representatives from the ministry of magic came within an hour and destroyed Morfin's wand.  
Marvolo left hogwarts with morfin and told him if he ever tried anything like that again he would kill him!  
Merope and Molly returned to the gryfindor common room and waited anxiously for the morning to come as neither of them could sleep when they got down to the great hall for breakfast they where cornered by some of morfin's slytherin friends who told them they were going to kill them for getting morfin expelled.  
head master dippet was there in a flash and told them they would be doing detention with mr filch this evening he brought merope and molly over to the gryfindor table and promise them that they would never be troubled anymore.  



	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Merope and molly couldn't believe it the next day when they found the slytherins who attacked them came over and apologised directly to their faces,i must be dreaming wake up merope, thought merope while Molly thought something similar.

Even though merope was looking forward to seeing her dad again she was also dreading having to face morfin what on earth would he do to her? She didnt want to find out but she was definitely going home if Molly was it was then molly brought up a question she never thought she would ever hear.

"So Merope would you like to come to my house this christmas?" Molly asked

"Oh um well i would have to get permission from father first,can i borrow errol?" merope said

Errol was Molly's owl and he was so funny.

"Sure!" molly said

That afternoon merope wrote her father a letter asking permission to stay in Molly's house also explaining that she didn't think it safe for her to stay at home with Morfin there.

The girl's went to potions next,when they got to the dungeons the slytherins where already there

"Well,Well what have we here?" said Abraxas Malfoy harshly

"The blood traitors" He sneered

"I dont think you know who your talking to malfoy!" spat Merope

All the while flashing the ring of slytherin towards him,when he saw the ring all the colour of his face left making him even paler than molly,which was saying something seeing as molly's hair was ginger

"You-your the heiress of slytherin?" he stuttered

"Why yes yes i am malfoy if you ever call me a blood traitor againg i will kill you!" She yelled

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked professor Slughorn asked

"She-sir merope is the heiress of slytherin" Abraxas said in shock

"Impossible,are you really?" he asked excitedly

"Y-yes sir" Merope said nervously

"You should've been in slytherin!" He exclaimed

"No sir i shouldn't im also the heiress to Godric gryffindor" she said "On my mothers side"

"No you cant be" he said sounding frightened


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

From that moment on Merope was very popular around school it was hard to believe she was at hogwarts for nearly four months.  
"Merope there's Errol,go quick" Molly said quickly Errol swooped down onto the gryffindor table crashing into the dishes around him.  
Merope gasped "Oh my gosh,is he ok?" "Y-yes M-merope" said in between laughs she quickly sobered up and said "Read the letter" She opened the letter and read it aloud,

"Merope,

I think it's for the best you go to your friends house Morfin has become obsessed with being the next dark lord.  
I'm terribly sorry for the way he has treated you it came as a shock when i heard what he had done at first but when I thought it's excatly what he would do.

Best whishes,

Dad xxx".

Merope finished reading the letter.  
Merope couldn't help but feel depressed her father had left something out of that letter she knew it.

But then she smiled at Molly and said "So we should pack"  
Both girls screamed in happiness Molly and Merope where the best of friends indeed.

The next day Merope and Molly were the first one's in the dormitory awake they where to excited to sleep "So Merope,have you any crushes yet?" Molly asked "Oh yes! there is one guy but he's a-a muggle" Merope said nervously "Me too!" Molly screamed,waking the whole house up.  
Merope and Molly told each other about there crushes they where to excited to be quiet when Professor MGonagall ordered them to "Miss Gaunt,Miss prewett Will you be quiet?" she yelled "Sorry professor" they replied in unison and shut up,the whole school sniggered at them.  
"Now as I was saying" Professor said,"All students going home please leave the hall and follow Mr Filch to the carriages to hogsmeade station"  
Merope and Molly jumped up and where literally the first ones from the hall and to the carriages.

During the ride home Molly told Merope all about her family.  
"You must watch Gideon and Fabian,they're my younger brother's" Molly warned Merope just laughed and said "I think i can handle them i mean what harm can they do?"  
Molly just looked at her as if she had horns growing on her head.  
"Merope they're ten years of age znd they're obsessed with inventing things" She muttered Merope laughed and looked out the mistake.  
"M-molly look out the window and please tell me you don't see what I do" she stuttered Molly gasped,"Oh my!" A mark was in the sky it was a mark made up of a skull with a snake going through it's mouth.  
"I-it's the dark mark!" She whispered The train came to a stop at the station where all the parents greeted their children and their guest's happily "Molly!" yelled to ten year old boys running towards Merope and Molly "Gideon,Fabian oh it's so good to see you" she said And merope realised no matter how much Molly complained she would always Look out for her brother's.  
The Prewett's were surprised to find their little girl had befriended the heiress of slytherin But they overlooked seeing as she was the Heiress of gryffindor Mr and Mrs Prewett greeted them with a hug and headed home they used the floo to get there quicker.  
When Merope stepped out of the fireplace she gasped the house was amazing!  
"Merope,do you like the house?" Molly asked "Like it? I love it!" she yelled in delight Molly's ears turned red and muttered a quick thanks.  
They went up to Molly's room and left there trunks and owls up there.  
'Well' merope thought 'Molly cannot be serious how can she be embarassed this house is the best house i have ever been in'  
They went to the living room and watched the telly. (Molly being a halfblood knew how to work the television) 


End file.
